Blank Space
by glassfacet
Summary: All Mimori wants is Sho's attention. Too bad that his attention is always somewhere else. Standard disclaimers apply.
1. Chapter 1

Blank Space

 _Oh my God, who is she?_

 _I get drunk on jealousy._

 _You'll come back each time you leave_

 _Because, darling, I'm a nightmare_

 _Dressed like a daydream._

Mimori carefully adjusted her scarlet dress. Eyeing herself critically in the mirror, she smoothed the fabric that clung to her hips and pulled at the shoulders so that her cleavage was more on display. As a last touch, she tucked a red fabric flower into her long black hair and pulled on a pair of strappy black heels. Mimori smirked. Of course Sho would only have eyes for her tonight.

The limo pulled up in front of her house. With a last smirk for the mirror - Sho was going to love this dress! - Mimori made her way past her mother, who gave her a distracted wave, not looking up from her phone call. Sho's driver opened the door for her, and Mimori slipped inside. Sho gave her an appreciative glance as she cuddled up to him. His manager rolled her eyes and continued to do whatever she was fiddling with on her phone.

"Sho-chan, how was your day?" asked Mimori. "Mimori wants to know."

"Fine," said Sho. "Recording's all done for the next album. Nothing special."

"Are you going to have a big release party?"

"Probably."

What's-her-face looked up. "You have a new PV coming up next week. Mimori, would you like to be in it?"

Sho frowned. "You were supposed to get Kyoko for that."

"I've taken the request as far up as it will go. She's not going to do it. Mimori?"

"Of course Mimori will do it. Mimori will do anything for Sho-chan."

"How far up have you gone?" asked Sho, ignoring Mimori.

"To the president himself," said his manager. "He said no. That it wasn't in her best interests. That her schedule is full anyway."

"It's a job. Having jobs are in her best interests."

"And Kyoko is in demand. There's not much I can do when offers are pouring in for her. Mimori can play the part and won't overwhelm you."

"As if that plain, boring girl with no sex appeal is in demand."

"Sho-"

"Sho-chan has Mimori right here," pouted Mimori. "Why are you so worried about _her_ when you have Mimori to keep you company?"

The irritation drained from Sho's face. "You're right, of course. You'll be perfect for this PV, Pochi. Tell me what you did today."

Pleased that his attention was finally on her, Mimori chattered about school and upcoming tests, glossing over Kyoko's presence in class. She talked about a shoot she'd done over the weekend, complaining that Sho should have called her at least once before this awards show. Seeing that Sho was distracted and therefore not listening to her, she talked about the three men who had flirted with her, how well her photos sold, and her upcoming role in Ren Tsuruga's drama. The last caught Sho's attention.

"Why are you acting with _him_?" demanded Sho.

"Mimori needs to branch out into acting," said Mimori, "otherwise people will forget Mimori. Mimori wants to be famous forever."

"It's a good shift," Shoko said. "Models often act as well."

"And Mimori won't be competing with Sho-chan!" said Mimori happily. "Mimori will be able to keep supporting Sho-chan in your PVs."

"We're here," said Shoko before Sho had a chance to say anything. "Behave. I don't want to be doing damage control tomorrow on top of everything else."

"Fine, fine," said Sho with an irritated huff. "C'mon, Pochi, let's go show them what a glamour couple looks like."

He stepped out onto the carpet and extended a hand back for Mimori to take. Mimori smiled happily as she emerged from the limo. The crowd was screaming for Sho, cameras were flashing and reporters were waiting to get the first word with her man. With Sho's arm around her waist, Mimori walked down the red carpet, stopping to sign autographs for fans. Sho signed autographs as well, flirting lightly with the drooling girls being held back by fences. They had just reached the first reporter when the crowd exploded again.

"Oh my God, he's here!" squealed a girl a few feet away. "I can't believe that Ren Tsuruga is going to be only a few feet away!"

"I'll die if he smiles at me," sighed her friend. "He's just so everything."

Mimori snorted and turned her attention to the reporter. Her Sho was the best, and if these girls couldn't see that then they were stupid. That pin-headed ham actor had no talent that could match Sho's, and he somehow charmed the public into believing that he was the best Japan had to offer.

"So, Mimori, how long have you and Sho been together?" asked the reporter.

"Months!" chirped Mimori. "Mimori and Sho-chan are very happy together. Mimori will be in Sho-chan's next PV so she can support him."

"That's wonderful," said the reporter. "Sho, when can we expect this new PV?"

"We're filming it this week," said Sho. "I'm excited about the concept and hope that my fans love the song and the video."

"I'm sure they will," said the reporter. "Thank you for your time."

Sho offered a charming smile, his hand tightening on Mimori's waist. They moved down the line to talk to another reporter, but none of them were paying attention to the rock star and gravure model. Mimori frowned slightly, while Sho turned and levelled a glare at Ren. His gasp made Mimori turn.

Hand in hand with Ren was Mimori's one time co-star, Kyoko. She was smiling and signing autographs, talking politely to the screaming fans and making young men dizzy, effortlessly. Mimori hated her before, and hated her more now. Ren, that pinhead, was charming the girls in the crowd with his smile and some charming words that meant nothing. Sho's hand dropped from Mimori's waist, all of his attention on the smiling, laughing couple down the carpet from them.

Ignoring the reporters, the paparazzi and the fans, Sho walked back down the carpet towards Kyoko and grabbed her arm. Mimori plastered a smile on her face and trotted after him. Kyoko was also smiling, but her eyes were cold.

"Let go of my arm, Sho," Kyoko said pleasantly. Ren hadn't yet noticed, but Mimori could see that he was about to turn and see what was going on. She caught hold of Sho's other arm and pressed it between her full breasts. Mimori pulled Sho back a step, forcing him to drop Kyoko's arm. She glared at the other girl.

"What are you doing here with him?" demanded Sho. "Have you forgotten your promise?"

"What promise?" said Kyoko coolly. "My life is no longer any of your business. By your own request and decision. Go back to your fans, Shotarou. They're waiting for you."

"Answer me," said Sho.

"I just did," said Kyoko. She began to turn away from Sho. He grabbed her wrist.

"Why did you turn down my PV?" spat Sho.

"Because I don't want to see you," said Kyoko. "And because I don't have time. You're not good for me, and I'm not good for you. I only wish I could have seen it sooner."

"Is everything alright here?" asked Ren. He placed his arm around Kyoko's shoulders. Mimori felt her eyes sting with tears. How did this plain, flat-chested girl snare these two men?

"Everything's fine, Ren," said Kyoko. "Sho-san and Mimori-san were just saying hello. They were about to leave, as the ceremony is about to start, and we all need to get inside and to our seats."

"I was in no way about to leave," snarled Sho.

"Yes, you were," said Kyoko, her voice light and soft, her eyes hard and flinty. "Before you embarrass yourself further."

"Come on, Sho-chan," said Mimori, tugging at his arm. She pulled him away from Ren and Kyoko and down the carpet, stopping periodically to pose for the cameras. Despite the various reporters shouting questions at them, Mimori steered them through the entrance and down a hallway to a small room where Shoko was waiting for them.

"Why do you always look at _them_?" whined Mimori. "Why are you always going to _her_? You have Mimori, and you're more amazing then that no-talent pinhead."

"Sho, did you get into another fight with Kyoko?" asked Shoko. "Did you seriously fight her in public?"

"She's with Ren Tsuruga," said Sho. "She belongs to me. She always has, and she always will."

"Kannon help me," said Shoko. "Go into the ceremony, keep your mouth shut, and behave. I'll review the footage and contact PR. This has to stop, Sho."

Mimori agreed with Shoko, for once. Sho had Mimori, a cheesecake goddess desired by most of the men in Japan who was just his type and just his style. Her breast-to-waist ratio was perfect. Mimori could understand the fascination with Ren: he was Sho's rival. What she couldn't understand was the possessive obsession he had with that flat-chested Kyoko girl. The constant attention Sho gave her had to stop.

They entered the hall where the awards ceremony was being held. Mimori smiled and waved at various other models she had worked with, and was a bit put out by them turning away after a polite smile back. They must be jealous of her, with her perfect dress and perfect boyfriend and perfect career. Mimori sat next to Sho at a table full of Akatoki's other talent and waited for the show to start.

A comedian Mimori couldn't be bothered to know the name of opened the show with jokes at the expense of nearly everyone in the room. Mimori was spared - she couldn't think why - but Sho got blasted pretty hard. The jokes about Ren Tsuruga were also pretty rough, but he laughed along with everyone else. The pinheaded ham actor.

Mimori watched happily as Sho received Artist of the Year for the second year in a row. She clapped happily as he accepted the trophy, made a little speech where he didn't once mention Mimori, and then returned to the table with a smug little smile on his face. Mimori cooed over him, but his eyes drifted to the other side of the room, where Kyoko sat beside Ren. They were chatting like they hadn't even noticed Sho's accomplishment. Mimori felt Sho's jaw clench under her fingertips and she pulled herself into his lap to distract him.

Other awards were given out, and to Mimori's fury, Kyoko won Best Newcomer and Best Supporting Actress for her roles as Mio in _Dark Moon_ and Natsu in _Box R_. She stumbled a little through her acceptance speeches, thanking Kanae Kotonami (who had also been nominated) for her support, as well as Ren Tsuruga for his guidance on the set of _Dark Moon_ and Lory Takarada for blah blah. The little suck up.

At the break before the Best Actor, Best Actress, Best Show and Best Movie were handed out, Sho shoved Mimori off his lap and stalked over to the LME table. Heads turned as he crossed the room. A little hurt, Mimori followed Sho and stood beside him as he loomed over Kyoko, who was talking to Kanae Kotonami and Ruriko.

"So," drawled Sho, "I see you haven't won Best Actress. Yet here I am, Artist of the Year. Again."

"Congratulations," said Kyoko politely. "I saw."

"You're losing," said Sho triumphantly. "Just go back to Kyoto already. You can't match me."

"You're assuming I still care about you," said Kyoko, "and while you got me into acting, you're no longer my goal. You're no longer important to me. All I care about is making good shows and good movies."

"You're right," said Sho, "I did get you into acting. And you owe me for that."

"I owe you nothing," said Kyoko. "I'm taking that as payment for all the times you left me to cry alone. As I said, you're no good for me, Sho-san. Go back to your table and enjoy your night."

And with that, she turned back to Kanae and Ruriko and resumed their conversation. Ren offered them a gentlemanly smile and turned his attention to his neighbour on his other side, who Mimori didn't know. Sho was shaking with anger. Mimori didn't know what to do this time to get his attention back on her. Slowly, she backed away and returned to the Akatoki table. No one looked up or commented as she gathered her things and walked out to the lobby.

Once there, Mimori dialled the number for Sho's manager. Shoko picked up on the second ring.

"What's he done now, Mimori?" she asked, exasperated.

"He keeps paying attention to that Kyoko," whined Mimori. "Why does he do that?"

"I don't know," said Shoko, sighing softly. "Probably because he loves her and is too proud to say so."

"But Sho-chan has Mimori!" protested Mimori. "How could Sho-chan love another girl?"

"Mimori, what happened?"

"Sho-chan won his award. And then he waited for a reaction from _her_. And then he went over and talked to _her_. He was really mad when I left."

"Okay, here's what we're going to do, Mimori. I'm going to have Sho's driver pick you up and take you home. The President and I will take care of Sho."

"Okay. Will Sho-chan be alright?"

"He'll be just fine, Mimori. I'll take care of everything."

A few minutes later, Sho's driver appeared and escorted her to the car. She smiled and waved to the few paparazzi who weren't lucky enough to be inside the awards hall. Once inside the car, she slumped and buried her face in her hands for a few moments before straitening up and offering directions to the driver.

Mimori glared out the window as Sho's car drove through the streets towards her house. Kyoko and Ren were always stealing Sho's attention from her, and she was tired of it. She would get them for that, somehow. Mimori would have her revenge, and she would start with plain, boring, no-sex-appeal, goody-goody Kyoko. Yes. Monday at school was going to be hell for the girl who tried to steal Sho from Mimori.


	2. Chapter 2

Blank Space

 _'_ _Cause we're young and we're reckless_

 _We'll take this way too far_

 _It'll leave you breathless_

 _Or with a nasty scar_

Mimori pouted at her phone. She had texted Sho twice today, and called once. He hadn't responded to any of her messages. How was she supposed to let him know how she was doing and that she wasn't mad at him anymore if he wouldn't talk to her? She sighed and looked up in time to see Kyoko enter the classroom, looking annoyed.

Immediately, Mimori knew why she hadn't been getting through to Sho - he had been calling Kyoko and hadn't realized Mimori was trying to contact him. She hadn't seen him since the PV filming last week, which had been a disaster. Still, Mimori put the past behind her, for the most part, and carried on. She stood from her desk and walked over to where Kyoko was seating herself by a window.

"So you're actually here today," sneered Mimori. "What, too busy being Tsuruga's lapdog to pay attention to your education?"

"The only dog here is you," said Kyoko. "Doesn't Fuwa call you Pochi? Like a dog?"

Mimori felt like she'd been slapped. How had she not noticed that Sho's pet name for her was literally a pet's name? She stared at Kyoko, who sighed.

"I apologize for that," said Kyoko, "I'm a little irritated. But that doesn't mean I should take it out on you."

"What do you have against Mimori anyway?" asked Mimori.

"Nothing," said Kyoko, "except your blind adoration for someone who doesn't appreciate you. I don't like that about you. What do you have against me?"

"Mimori doesn't like you because you keep trying to steal Sho-chan from Mimori," said Mimori. Kyoko laughed.

"Mimori, when have you ever seen me indicate that I'm interested in Fuwa?" asked Kyoko. "When have I ever accepted a gift or time with him? I don't call him, he calls me. I don't go to see him, he stalks me. Do you see what's wrong with your thinking yet?"

Mimori frowned. "But you must be doing something to be getting his attention."

"My friend Kanae told me something," said Kyoko. "she said that when boys want something, they'll do anything to get it or keep it. What has She done for you lately?"

Tears welled up in Mimori's eyes. Sho only called her when he wanted something. Otherwise, she called him. She made time and energy to see him, but he really didn't do the same for her. He never gave her gifts or went out of his way to make her happy.

"He does nothing for me," whispered Mimori. "He calls me a dog. He wants you. Why does he want you and not me?"

"I don't know," said Kyoko. "Whenever I see him, he tries to make me make bad promises and puts me down. Maybe he just wants someone to kick around. Neither of us deserve that."

"But I love him," wailed Mimori.

"Miss Nanokura, take your seat," scolded the teacher. "Save your theatrics for when you are on set, being paid for them. Everyone, open your books to page one-seventy-eight. We will be doing the problems on that page. If you are having difficulty please put up your hand and I will guide you."

Mimori sat down and opened her textbook. She had missed a few classes leading up to this one, so she was a little behind. She tried to read the instructing pages but found her mind wandering to Sho. He had always been so cool, a little aloof with such exciting promise that electrified her. But he treated her so badly. And Kyoko had been hurt by him too. Hadn't she said that their relationship wasn't as sweet as Mimori thought? What had happened to Kyoko? Why did Sho want her so badly?

By the time the end of school bell rang, Mimori still didn't know what was going on in math class, and she was even more confused about Sho. She packed up her things and waited for Kyoko to be done packing her things up as well. Mimori followed Kyoko down the stairs to the shoe lockers, where they both quickly changed their shoes. As they left the building, they got caught up in the crowd that was gathering outside of the doors. Mimori watched as Kyoko's face lit up at the sight of the cause of the crowd's whispers.

"Ren-san, I told you not to pick me up at school," said Kyoko as she reached him. Mimori stood a close distance away, watching their interaction. Tsuruga took her hand and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"I couldn't wait to see you," said Tsuruga. "Besides, you need a lift to the set, right? I'm going the same way, so I thought I'd come by and drive you."

"Thank you Ren-san," said Kyoko. She beamed up at him and he beamed back. Mimori felt jealousy twist in her gut as they walked to his car, got in and drove away. She wanted that. She would talk to Sho-chan about it later.

She walked down the street to where her manager's car was waiting for her. She got into the back of the car and greeted her manager. Her manager rattled off their obligations for that afternoon and evening.

Mimori interrupted. "Will there be time to see Sho-chan?"

"Of course," said her manager. "We'll go see him in between shoots. Have you already made plans with him?"

"Mimori wants it to be a surprise," said Mimori. She bounced in her seat. "Let's go."

When they got to the studio where Sho was working, Mimori was waved in. She had been there often enough that they knew her. She made her way through the halls to the room where Sho was working and entered the workroom attached to the recording booth. She didn't even look up.

"I don't need to take a break, Shoko," he said. "This one's almost done."

"Mimori isn't Shoko," said Mimori. "Mimori came to see Sho-chan."

"I'm busy Pochi," said Sho. Annoyance crossed his face. "I've got an album to make and a tour to prepare for."

"Mimori wants to talk to you," said Mimori resolutely. "Mimori wants to know why you never smile at her like she's important to you. The most important thing in the world."

"Look, Pochi, I'm busy right now. We can talk about whatever later."

"Mimori was talking to Kyoko today," said Mimori. Sho stopped strumming his guitar at that. "Mimori noticed that Kyoko's boyfriend looks at her like she's the most special thing. And it got Mimori thinking, how come you never do that?"

"Kyoko has a boyfriend?" said Sho.

"You aren't even listening to Mimori," pouted Mimori. "Why aren't you ever happy to see me? Tsuruga makes time for Kyoko. How come you never make time for me?"

"Because I'm busy, Mimori," said Sho.

Mimori shook her head. "Mimori doesn't think so. Mimori thinks that you don't love her. That you never will love her, and that the only thing you love is your music."

"Of course I love my music," said Sho. "It's my world. It's everything to me."

"That doesn't leave room for Mimori. Mimori thinks that she would be better off if she and Sho-chan weren't dating anymore."

Sho looked at her blankly. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes, Mimori is. Goodbye Sho-chan. Mimori hopes that you are happy with your music."

"You can't be serious, Pochi. I'm the best you'll ever have."

"You're not," said Mimori. "One day, Mimori will find someone who loves her and treats her like she's the most special thing in the world. And Mimori will love that person too."

She stood and left the workroom, leaving a stunned Sho behind her. His manager and hers stood together, chatting quietly, and when Mimori's manager saw her she broke off the conversation and followed her charge out to the car. Mimori waited until they had pulled out of the parking garage before bursting into tears.

"Mimori, what's wrong?" asked her manager. "What happened?"

"Mimori broke up with Sho-chan," said Mimori. "It really hurt because Mimori loves him. But he doesn't love Mimori. And Mimori deserves better than to be second place."

"Oh dear," said her manager. "What brought this on?"

"Mimori's been thinking it for a while," said Mimori, "and today I talked with Kyoko and she asked me hard questions that I had to find the answers to. Because Tsuruga looks at her like she's everything to him, and Sho-chan never looked at me like that."

"Okay," soothed her manager. "Here's what we're going to do. We're going to take you home and call the other shoots and tell them that you're sick."

"No," said Mimori. "Mimori is a professional. I'll do the shoots. Just give my face a few minutes to become less puffy."

"If that's what you want," said her manager. "I'll see if I can find some cool cloths to help bring down the swelling once we get there."

Mimori nodded and turned her gaze out the window. She would cry over Sho tonight and for the next few nights. And then she'd do what Kyoko had done and move on to someone better. Someone who loved her and made her feel special. It would be awkward seeing the other girl at school, but at least now Mimori didn't feel quite so hateful towards her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Nice to meet you, where you been?_

 _I could show you incredible things_

 _Magic, madness, heaven, sin_

Mimori sat at the bar, looking out over the room as Sho's newest single pumped through the room. It had been two years since they had broken up, and Mimori couldn't remember being happier. Her acting career was going well - she'd never win awards the way Kyoko did, but she was good enough - and her modelling gigs were more along the lines of fashion than pinups. No, she hadn't dated, but she hadn't wanted to either. So she went to things by herself.

Like tonight. She hadn't wanted to come, but it was an Akatoki party, and lots of directors would be here. It was a good opportunity to network, according to her manager. But no, all the same people were here, congratulating Sho on another successful record. She knew them all. Haruki Asami was there, lauded as the great mind behind the promotional videos. A couple of her director friends who had worked with Mimori a few times were talking to her. The music mixers were mingling with some of the models who had appeared in those videos. The President of Akatoki was parading Sho around the room like a prize show pony. Other singers and actors under Akatoki's label were smiling and saying all the right things.

Mimori reached for her drink. The sooner it was done, the sooner she could go home for the night. A hand caught her wrist and she glared at it before turning her attention to — oh. The man in front of her was a little rough around the edges, but he had the most beautiful eyes. She put the drink down and he released her wrist.

"What was that for?" asked Mimori. She mentally smacked herself. That was _not_ what she'd intended to say.

"I thought I saw someone put something in your drink," said the man apologetically. "I wasn't about to let you get roofied. I'm Murasame Taira, by the way."

"Mimori Nanokura," said Mimori. She frowned. "You're not with Akatoki."

"No," said Murasame. "I'm here with Manaka as a friend. Though I'm fairly sure that she wants to get cozy with Sho tonight."

"Good luck to her," snorted Mimori. "He's not worth it."

"Bad experience working with him?" asked Murasame.

"I'm his ex-girlfriend," said Mimori. "My manager wants me to give him a second chance. I think I'm better off without him."

"In what way?" asked Murasame.

"I finished high school," said Mimori, "grew up a little, got a career that wasn't based on my bust to waist ratio. At least I think it's not. I wouldn't have done that if I'd stayed with him."

"That's a good reason," said Murasame. "And it's cool that you finished high school. I know that a lot of people in the industry didn't, myself included. Being in a gang wasn't too good for my grades."

"I'll bet," said Mimori. At that moment, a drunk woman staggered over and grabbed Murasame's arm. She smiled beatifically at Mimori.

"Hi," she chirped. "Manaka's veeeery happy to meet you. Manaka's a hamster!"

"Okay, you're done," said Murasame. "I'm sorry about Manaka, she's been like this since the _Tragic Marker_ wrap party."

"A hamster?" said Mimori disbelievingly. "You want to be a hamster?"

"Yes," said Manaka. "Then maybe Tsuruga-san will pick me up and pet me."

"I don't think he's petting anyone but Kyoko these days," said Mimori. "How is she, do you know?"

"She's doing amazing," said Murasame. "I've worked with her recently, actually. She's such an amazing actress and person."

"She is," said Mimori. "I remember we worked on _Prisoner_ together, and she pulled a great performance out of me and Sho both. She was a little erratic, but she did a good job and made the whole thing work."

"Murasame," whined Manaka. "Manaka wants to go home."

"Then I'll take you home," said Murasame. "Listen, Mimori, it was great meeting you. Here's my number. I'm curious about you, so call me sometime. Maybe we can have lunch together or something."

Mimori smiled. "I'd like that. Here's my number too, just in case I forget to call."

"Haha, good idea," said Murasame. He tucked the scrap of napkin into his wallet and, with a last wave, escorted Manaka out of the party. Mimori programmed the number into her phone and sat staring at it for a while with a little smile on her face.

"What's gotten you looking like a fool?" asked a familiar voice.

"It's nothing," said Mimori, snapping her phone shut and looking up at Sho. "Congrats on the new single. I'm sure you're thrilled."

"Eh, I'm getting bored of this party," said Sho. "Why don't you and I head upstairs?"

"I'm not your girlfriend or your dog, Sho," said Mimori. "And I appreciate that fact."

"You're here at my party," said Sho, as though stating the obvious, "so it's clear to me that you're ready to get back together."

"I'm at this party," said Mimori, "because I didn't have a choice about networking. I know all the people in this room. And they know me. I'm not here for you."

She stood and collected her purse and coat. Sho looked gobsmacked. She looked at him and said, "Kyoko grew up. So did I. Maybe you should consider joining us in the realm of adults."

And with that, she stalked out of the room and took the elevator down to the lobby, where one of the concierges called her a cab. On the ride home, she took out her phone and looked at Murasame's number. It brought a smile to her face. Suddenly the phone began to ring, and Mimori picked up.

"Did Manaka turn into a hamster?" asked Mimori.

Murasame's soft laughter echoed down the line. "No, but her mother wasn't happy that she was coming home drunk again. How are you?"

"I'm good," said Mimori. "I barely had to talk to Sho, which is for the best, and I'm heading home now."

"I'm glad you're out of there," said Murasame. "You looked so unhappy."

"I was. Thank you for coming and talking to me."

"My pleasure. I'm heading to bed, but I wanted to talk to you before I did."

"I'm glad you called. Hold on, I need to pay the driver."

Murasame held.

"Okay, I'm home now," said Mimori as she walked up the walk to the house she shared with her parents.

"I'm glad you're home safe," said Murasame. "I'll call you tomorrow about lunch."

"I might beat you to it," teased Mimori. "Goodnight, Murasame."

"Goodnight Mimori."

She hung up the phone and stared at it for a moment, a ridiculous smile crossing her face. She squealed and spun on the spot in the front hall of her home. Her mother came out of the living room and looked at her daughter.

"Did something good happen?" asked her mother. "Did you and Sho get back together?"

"Nope," said Mimori. "But I think something good just happened. Something really good."


End file.
